Cruel World
by intoxicatelove
Summary: "I'll tell you this. Deception will get us everywhere. It's in every person's nature to be manipulative and deceiving... this is no different."- In which Jack and Chase live to ruin each other, and Raimundo's desire will be turned against him.
1. Ultraviolence

A/N: First actual multi-chaptered fic excluding _Virtues._ Twisted Chai but slowly shifting to RaiJack (apologies to the awesome Chai fans! I'll be doing an actual long fic for them after I complete the sequel to _Diary of Fantasies)._ Jack has very long dialogue in this particular chapter and Chase may be ooc a little as warning.

. . .

 _Cruel World_

 _Chapter One: Ultraviolence_

"You can't reject me forever, Chase Young."

Chase Young stared at the person before him briefly before he scoffed at his arrogance.

"You would be wise to wipe the egotism off of your personality, Raimundo Pedrosa. It very well may prove to be your downfall."

Raimundo smirked whilst placing a teasing finger on Chase's face to trace his soft cheek.

"We could be wonderful partners… or rather… _so much more_ than that. I think you are afraid."

Chase turned his face slightly, glaring at the other. "I am afraid of nothing. _You_ cannot take no for an answer."

"I'm stubborn. Sue me," Raimundo chuckled, stepping closer. "Will you at least think about it? What do I have to do? Prove myself to you? Because I'll gladly do that." 

"There is nothing you could do to prove yourself. You are the kind of wicked that involves childish pranks and obvious kleptophilia."

Raimundo frowned, crossing his arms. "You just don't know me... But don't worry, Chase. I love a challenge. I'll have you underneath my sheets along with myself."

He laughed, disappearing instantly, leaving Chase with his thoughts.

. . .

 _How to seduce a man like Chase Young… So freakin' difficult._

Sure, Raimundo may have stolen the entire mansion he lived in (well, he didn't _steal_ it exactly, Jack Spicer "helped" him out by stealing it _for_ him) and the furniture and just about everything else in the house, but that did not mean that was the only aspect that made him evil! Raimundo plopped down on his chaise lounge sofa, groaning in frustration. He understood to an extent why Chase denied him constantly and it involved how "evil" he was. Hmph. Raimundo could prove to Chase just how evil he could be… but how?

His answer came to him instantly as Jack decided it was the right time to come "sneaking" in like he usually tried to do, trying to catch him off guard. Raimundo rolled his eyes and took a nearby pillow, throwing it at him.

"Hey, idiot. Haven't you ever heard of knocking?"

"Oh please," Jack threw the pillow back. "I got this shit for you so that means I can come whenever I want."

"Your logic is stupider than Wuya's, but whatever, come lay on the couch with me."

"Aww," Jack cooed. "How _nice_ of you, Raimundo."

"I'll choke you until you cry."

"Why, you kinky little asshole," Jack said as he plopped down on the couch, deliberately laying down on top of him.

"Thank you, I try. Anyway, I need your… advice. Your manipulation-slash-seduction advice."

Jack Spicer was very… notorious for his diabolical manipulations he would do to just about anyone to get what he wanted, especially in business. On top of that, he had a way with words far different than simple taunts and requests which led him to easily seduce and use whomever he wanted. These combined naturally caught the attention of the rest of the Heylin and therefore, not many wanted to bother him or laugh at his failures anymore. Besides, the genius got better, so there was nothing to laugh about. Whether it be weapons or money and similar things, Jack was the person to go to.

"Want to wrap someone around your finger and slowly leech what you want off of them? Who's your victim?" Jack smirked, very eager to give his advice on such a matter.

"I want to seduce Chase Young. I want him as mine," Raimundo responded.

For a minute, Jack thought he was joking, but the serious look on his face proved otherwise.

"Well… I'm not going to say that Chase Young is outside of the realm of my… talents… but still, Rai, you realize he'll torture you and have his cats eat you afterwards if he finds out?"

"I want to fuck him and be his partner, not kill him, Jack."

"Same difference," Jack shrugged, getting off of Raimundo and sitting up. "If you _really_ want Chase in that way, then you're going to have to prove you're going to be more than willing to be obedient to him. And right now, it sounds like you want Chase Young to be obedient to you, and that's not happening."

"I am not going to be some dog for him. My desire for him is only to a certain degree."

"I'm not saying that," Jack said. "I'm just saying that you'll have to understand that he's above you and rarely can you show dominance. That doesn't mean lick his shoes everyday. Just know your boundaries."

Raimundo groaned yet again in frustration.

"…Then, I'll just have to accept that."

Jack frowned. "Chase is brutally manipulative. Personally, I'd feel sorry for the person who got fucked over by him."

Raimundo laughed. "Then what are you, Jack? I recall poor Tubbimura almost getting his arms amputated because he didn't pay on time and just the other day where you manipulated Wuya into doing a one-person attack on the Xiaolin Temple."

"My methods are different from Chase's," Jack responded, then began to explain his said methods. "I expect my clients to pay on time. I can get very angry if they don't. It's a contract. I give you shit, and you pay me on time. If you don't tell me that you cannot pay me on time and you try to hide from me, that's when I deliver pain… in any means necessary. With Wuya, she pissed me off by stealing some of my more valuable Wu—and mind you, one was the Eagle Scope I snagged off of Chase to which she gave him back. So I told her the monks were away and that their Wu would be easy to retrieve, and I would forgive her, warrented she gave me half of the earnings. Long story short, I hinted to the monks she was coming and when she did come, they kicked her ass and I stole their Wu anyway."

"Then… your seduction methods?"

"Easy," Jack shrugged. "There are many willing to form contracts and mergers with me. They just want some of my money and a part of my business, which they'll never get in the end. They'll do anything, down to offering me whatever they can get. Pandabubba at one time offered to have me as co-head of his underground drug syndicate as well as other useless things such as stolen rare paintings, actual upgraded robots and in a desperate case, women for sex."

Jack shuddered. Apparently the crime boss was so oblivious unlike the rest and didn't know that Jack was gay.

"That sounds disgusting," Raimundo said, looking appalled.

"It really is. Of course I denied all of that… and ended up taking some of his assets anyway that he still doesn't know about in ways I can't describe in one day, but I'm rambling, aren't I? My methods for this particular area are like this: they'll do anything for you, so you take that, and put it to good use. Drop little hints… be sweet and innocent and oblivious but not too much, or they'll think you're suspicious. Take whatever you can in large quantities and then give them whatever they wanted in small but satisfactory quantities."

Jack chuckled when he was finished explaining, then moved on. "That's the perfect method to getting what you want, whenever you want and whenever you please. Now in the case of Chase Young… I'll say this _very_ slowly. He. Fucking. Loves. Willing. Partners."

"You told me this before," Raimundo said.

"Oh, I know, but that's the key thing you have to know. He'll want total submission like I said before, which concerns me because you, Raimundo, have never been known to be submissive at all and the thought of it has caused you to almost vomit. Which means, my dear Rai, you'll have to fake it."

Raimundo scoffed, crossing his leg. "Fake it my ass. I'm not changing my persona for him."

"This is going to be tough, Raimundo. From the looks of things, you _do_ want him but in a way that doesn't change how you are. This is why I also have a plan. Would you care to hear it?"

Raimundo smiled cruelly as Jack began to speak.

. . .

From the confines of Chase Young's citadel, a roar sounded.

This alerted the warlord to any visitors, whether it be unknown or known, hidden or seen.

He arose from his throne and wasted no time in teleporting himself to the main entrance and growled once he saw who exactly came to visit.

Standing there smug in all of his glory with a smile Chase wanted to slap off of his face and his arms crossed was none other than Jack Spicer.

"Well, hello there, Chase. It's been a while."

Chase snapped his fingers, calling on his warriors to surround Jack. To do something he should have a long time ago.

"You have some nerve to show your lowly, disgusting face here, you traitor," he growled.

"Oh come on, Chase. Sure I humiliate you and take all of your valuable Wu by an attack orchestrated by myself and Hannibal Roy Bean but there's no reason to be so hostile," Jack said sweetly, feigning innocence and tilting his head as if he's done nothing wrong.

"I should have killed you as soon as I had the chance."

Jack laughed, rolling his eyes. "Then why didn't you? Were you impressed that I made you my bitch for about a couple of weeks and then threw you to the ground like you threw me to that T-Rex a while back?"

Deciding this _insect_ has gone too far, Chase directly approaches Jack and wraps his hands around his throat, beginning to clench tightly. Jack only smiled and took his hands to attempt to cease Chase's hands from clenching tighter, holding his wrists.

" _See, Raimundo, Chase will get… quite angry seeing my face again. Let's just say he was one of my victims. I'd long given up on wanting to be his apprentice because he's nothing but a lying bastard, but I managed to get close to him to an extent to ruin him, if only for a bit."_

" _What did you do, Jack?"_

" _Did everything he asked, just like a willing partner… Only to also manipulate Hannibal Roy Bean in the process of being Chase's slave for a bit. I made up some dumb lie that involved Chase wanting to seal him away in the Yin-Yang World again. It was then I planned with him an attack against Chase which went beautifully. Chase didn't even see it coming. His face was priceless."_

"I wouldn't… do this… if I were you… Chase…" Jack breathed out.

"Beg for your pitiful life, it is only then I will let you leave with your throat intact."

"Oh?" Jack coughed. "You should know that I… have the spell to give Wuya back her powers. I stole that from you, too."

Chase instantly let go. He could not have that hag with her powers back.

"Good choice. I also have the Lunar Locket and Hannibal has a spell to bring the Heylin Eclipse within two days, even though it can only be used once per year. It would be a shame if I gave Wuya the scroll to get her powers back right when the Eclipse happens, hm? Might want to call off those cat warriors, too. I'm very good with animal euthanasia."

"You are a bastard, Jack Spicer. Nothing but a manipulative self-centered bastard," Chase grit his teeth, calling off his warriors.

"And you're a hypocrite, Chase Young."

" _Chase will use you. That is what he will do, Raimundo. He will not have you in his citadel for any reason but to use you. He will take what he needs and throw the rest away. Choke the life out of you. You lust after him but he will use that to his advantage."_

" _So, you're saying I should quit while I'm ahead," Raimundo sighed._

" _Yes. However, you can explore whatever twisted thoughts you have about him… if you let me help you make sure he'll never harm a hair on your body."_

" _What makes you think he'll harm me so badly?"_

" _Because he will. For the weeks I was with him without my scheme into action, he treated me like a slave as I said before. All you need to do is mess up, even just a little mistake, and he will hurt you."_

" _And this plan of yours?"_

"What do you want, worm? Why are you here when I clearly said never to show your face again?"

"To deliver a warning."

"There is nothing you can do that fears me."

"Yeah sure, sure. My warning is about Raimundo. I suggest you back off. He's off limits."

Chase scoffed. "He is the one who shows lust for me like a dog in heat. In fact, I believe that term is well suited to him."

Jack growled. "Say whatever you'd like to me, but don't you dare insult him."

"Struck a nerve, Spicer?" Chase smirked, relishing in this brief moment of triumph.

 _Good. I can use Pedrosa to knock Spicer down a few notches. Let's see how he likes his little partner beaten down beyond all belief. Or maybe… yes.. I'll give in to Pedrosa's "desire" for me, and then I will use him the same way Jack used me. I will make his partner wrapped around my finger._

"Even if there comes a chance where you and him are partners, you will not harm him, Chase. I'll make sure you don't."

Chase laughed. "You? Please, you may have come close to harming me, but you will not be able to do it again. I have learned from my mistake."

"Think again. I have every major Heylin belligerent on my side, _including_ Hannibal. All I have to do is say the word and your life will be hell in two days. If Wuya needs coercing, I can do that too. I know all of your weaknesses down to the severe cold and when you shed which leaves you vulnerable. If in any way, you breathe on Raimundo Pedrosa in the wrong way, _look_ at him in the wrong way, I can, and I will, make sure you go from Chase Young: Heylin Emperor of Darkness to Chase Young: An Old Relic Living in the Dirt. Do you _really_ think I'm still a worm, insect, whatever else you can come up with that I've heard before?"

An anger swelled within Jack. By now, his red eyes were flaring, increasing the intensity of his anger.

"Go ahead. Do what you like," he hisses. "It'll just make it worse for you."

Jack decided he'd said enough and turned, leaving a shocked Chase to marvel at his words and his audacity.

Jack did what he had to do anyway. If all went well, Raimundo would receive a visit.

" _I'll tell him to back off from you. If my hunch is right, that'll cause him to want to come closer to you in order to spite me. I know how he does things. He'll come closer only to make me angry. He won't actually be doing it because he wants to."_

" _And… so I just give in? Let him use me like you said?" Raimundo crossed his arms, looking deep in thought.  
_

" _I want you to see for yourself what I mean. I don't want you to only go by my words, Raimundo."_

" _And if you're right, Jack?"_

" _Then in the end, you'll still have me. I can drive you wild, too, Rai."_

 _Raimundo chuckled. "I can accept that. So in the off-chance that he treats me like a respectable person and actually wants me as his partner?"_

" _Anything can stil happen, Rai. He'll put up a front. Do not believe any kind-hearted gesture he gives you. Like I said, take what you want from him without making him suspicious."_

" _Hmph, and here I was, wanting an actual partnership with him."_

" _I'll tell you this. Deception will get us everywhere. It's in every person's nature to be manipulative and deceiving… this is no different," Jack said to Raimundo. His words always held truth._

. . .

Raimundo felt a shift in the winds, and he knew exactly why that was.

For he was standing with his back turned, and felt the presence of Chase Young without even having to turn around to confirm it was him.

He'd told Jack to leave, much to his dismay (he liked Jack… it bothered him how much.) as he did not want to appear suspicious having Chase's enemy around. For Jack's words to be proven true if they were meant to be, he would have to act as if he were oblivious.

"Have you reconsidered? We could be _so good_ together."

And Raimundo knew from the slow footsteps of Chase approaching him from behind, the soft feel of his gloved hand caressing his neck and soon after feeling his hot breath on his neck, that Chase Young had made his decision.

. . .

A part of Raimundo was frightened as to how the situation went. Of course, when Raimundo lied with Chase, nothing was forced. Raimundo was actually damned pleased as to how that specific part went with his lust for Chase being thoroughly sated. Jack's words still sounded clearly at the back of his head and therefore caused him not to let his guard down, despite the previous actions between the two. They were officially partners in a way he wasn't with Jack.

Which led Raimundo to move in with Chase, albeit just a bit reluctant as he did not want to give up the home that Jack gave him.

Because of this, told Jack of his news that he would move in with Chase, to which said Jack feigned surprise.

The sad look in Jack's face made Chase smirk to which Jack's face turned from sadness to anger.

. . .

"I want you to stay away from Spicer."

Raimundo knew that was coming.

"He's my only friend, Chase. I don't know what he did to you, but I can't just betray him like that."

"You don't need him," Chase said. "You have me."

"I don't want to leave him all alone…" Raimundo muttered.

"He'll use you and treat you like the floor beneath your feet. He is a manipulative vermin incarnate. A disease. He's probably already took things from you without notice."

"He hasn't," Raimundo said. "He's been loyal to me. We've been loyal to each other… for years, I'll add."

Seeing that this was getting nowhere, Chase opted with himself to give up. He'd be getting his revenge on Spicer soon enough.

"Very well… I'll allow it… for now."

. . .

 _He thinks he's won, but he hasn't._

Jack lounged on Raimundo's favorite chaise lounge sofa. He already missed his partner-in-crime, his _friend._ Out of all of the people he could possibly manipulate or use, he would never do so to Raimundo.

He knows what Chase will do and how he will do it.

He'll start off small, he'll give in to any motion that someone has interest in him and then he will take that person in. He'll poison their mind with lies and turn them into an emotionless slave and this is what precisely almost happened to Jack. He didn't know if Hannibal took pity on him or he just wanted to mess up Chase, but the man was the one to actually warn the genius of his ways which led to that attack both he and the other Heylin carried out.

He wants Raimundo back.

He is not safe with that liar, and Jack knows this.

"I told you to stay away, but you didn't listen. You don't think I'm a threat, do you?"

And Chase just looked at Jack with a cruel expression that he once feared but no longer did.

"He is mine, and there is nothing you can do about it. Oh, and I would check out your mansion if I were you."

Cackling, he left.

. . .

Jack Spicer screamed not out of anger but in shock. Sirens deafened his ears.

His entire mansion was in flame.

. . .

A/N: Hope you enjoyed the first installment to this! I will be working on and completing the sequel to _Diary of Fantasies,_ so please stay tuned for that! Reviews always appreciated.

. . .


	2. Dark Paradise

A/N: Chapter two of _Cruel World._ In this chapter, the hate that Jack and Chase have for each other is more explicitly described. Hope you all enjoy the latest installment.

. . .

 _Cruel World_

 _Chapter two: Dark Paradise_

As the sirens blared and his head pounded from all of the noise roaring in his ears, Jack Spicer felt to an extent, that his anger was at the highest peak it could possibly be.

He watched, resting on his knees, as his entire mansion was destroyed before his eyes, with the possibility that he lost everying. As the fire was contained, authorities told him that close to everything was tarnished and no longer valuable. Jack Spicer did not care that he could easily replace everything that was destroyed in less than a heartbeat for he was one of the richest currently in the XiaoHey circles. No, he did not care about that. He cared more about _who_ did it.

And it was none other than that rotten disease who pissed him off to no extext, Chase Young.

The thoughts of what he wanted to do in retaliation was so wicked and filled with horrifying visuals it even scared himself. He wanted to make the bastard pay, make him regret taking him for granted, for underestimating him and doing _this_ to him and most of all, taking Raimundo away. He didn't deserve Raimundo—even if the whole feat was an elaborate plan by the both of them. Jack knew what would happen and he didn't Raimundo to experience it. The feeling of betrayal by someone whom he once respected and wanted… That _feeling_ of hope risen only to have it crashing down.

The feeling of being taken for a fool!

Jack Spicer kept watching as smoke diminished from the air and the lingering smell made his nose and his lungs burn in agony. He watched, with one thing in mind—

 _Revenge._

. . .

"Where were you…?"

Raimundo looked up as Chase returned, having been lounging by one of his nearby fountains. He'd been told shortly after Chase took him in that he would be leaving for a bit to do some sort of "work" but was never given the details. Raimundo could only hope that the work the warlord had to do did not involve hurting Jack in any manor, as he was already made it undeniably clear that he loathed Jack with every fibre in his body and would only continue to do so with no hope of any ceasefire in the little war the two had with each other.

"Doing work, nothing more," He replied. "It is none of your concern."

 _Don't reply rudly, Raimundo… No matter how much you want to._

"Alright," he mumbled.

"I still wish for you to stay away from Spicer. He can and he will use you. I'm only trying to prevent that," Chase said, staring at the other intensely.

"Whatever you think he's planning, it must be still in development, because he hasn't done anything to me since we became partners, and that was over a year ago," Raimundo returned the intense stare, seemingly to challenge the warlord.

"And as I have said, you do not need him. Do you not think I am better than him? I can give you whatever he has given you in ways that it will be better than any materialistic object he could ever give you."

Raimundo didn't want to respond. He turned his head and averted his eyes from Chase's, looking at his reflection in the water. This was a wrong move as it angered Chase and Raimundo was grabbed by the arm and made to stand by force.

"I expect those whom I dare to entertain to _listen._ It seems you still retain your foolishness and obnoxious attitude. Allow me to _change_ that," Chase growled.

Raimundo has never felt such fear vibrating in all parts of his body before.

He is thrown into Chase's sparring ring and is beaten as if he's done some terrible crime against humanity when all he did was keep his mouth shut. He is kicked and he is punched and he feels as if his arms should not be able to _bend like that_ and that Chase brings new meaning to the concept of one hating to be ignored. And when he is done—Raimundo isn't religious, but he thanks every deity he can name off of the top of his head that Chase is _done_ and leaves him there lying on the floor like rot to bite his lip and try not to make a sound in pain as he fears it'll be worse for him. And he lies there with his body shaken, and brused and fucked up in what he believes is beyond repair and he wants to scream so loudly but he can't, so he _lies there_ wishing that Jack was here.

What the _hell_ did he see in such a man? Why did his desire reap the reward of unjustified torture?

Damn it all, he was blind. Blind as a bat, blind as an ignorant person.

So he lied there, whispering Jack's name in his mind.

And not a single tear left his eyes.

. . .

He had to stay in the very home he gave to Raimundo.

He closed his eyes—and everytime he did, he saw Raimundo.

However he could not keep his eyes closed for too long. He had business to do.

This business involved Wuya and Hannibal sitting across from him.

"So, boy, that rotten lowlife burned your home to the ground?" Hannibal asked, choosing to take on the appearance of an older man. He looked presentable to an extent, the only thing questionable is his copper red skin.

"Yes," Jack opened his eyes and looked at him. "So therefore, I'm at the verge of wanting him dead, or just doing something so badly that he'll be left crawling on the ground trying to eat out of the dirt whatever pride he has left."

"Hmm. Interesting. Now you understand why I hated dragonbreath so much," Wuya said to him. "But you should know that he will use every tactic against you should you try to retaliate—including your little Heylin Wind Dragon."

"I know that," Jack told her. "He knows about him, trust me. All I want… is to get him away from that _disease_ and bring him back to me, where he belongs."

"Hmph. That is easier said than done, boy," Hannibal responded. "He will not make it that easy. Warrented he has not done anything to Raimundo yet, he will come to do so, once you make it known that he is your only concern."

"So, Jack…" Wuya started. "I think you know exactly what we need in order to attack Chase."

Jack sighed. "The Lunar Locket is yours."

. . .

Chase Young laughed cruelly as he watched the conversation of the three plotting Heylin.

They were simply fools, especially that nitwit Spicer.

He waved his hand over his Eye-Spy-Orb thus ending his spying and thought of the next thing he'd do in his plot of revenge against Spicer. Since he knew at the moment his only weakness was Raimundo, he'd just have to do something involving him where it would hurt and make Spicer bend to his every will.

And he knew exactly just how to do that.

He created a potion of sorts that would appear to be a healing concoction but in actuality, it would slowly take away Raimundo's free will and turn him into nothing but a lifeless shell that did everything the warlord asked him to do. In a final feat, he would force Raimundo to fight Jack, beating the last of his strength out of him and would do the rest, making sure the worm never crossed him in such a way ever again.

Chase smirked, holding the goblet in his hand and simply teleporting himself over to his sparring ring, where Raimundo still lie. He sees the boy turn and gasp in fright which stroked his ego all too much, but he must compose himself. He kneeled down to him and handed him the goblet.

"What… what is that?" He asked weakly.

"I've… had a change of heart, so to say. It is a healing potion. Drink it, and your wounds will be no more."

Raimundo took the goblet, with shaky hands, and drank slowly, but surely until it was finished.

He felt weird afterwards. Lightheaded, as if his wounds were getting worse rather than better. He couldn't control his thoughts… felt like everything was out of his control.

"What… what is this?! This is not…" Raimundo breathed heavily, trying to shake off the feeling.

But Chase just knelt there and saw Raimundo's eyes turn from green to dark grey.

His concoction worked like a charm—Raimundo would not be a problem anymore.

Now it was time to visit a certain pest. He grabbed Raimundo's hand and teleported himself to where Jack was. Wuya and Hannibal had made their leave, probably with the Lunar Locket in their possession now. Jack turned once he saw the flash behind him, gritting his teeth.

"What…. Did you do to him…" The malevolence in his voice could have been enough to kill just about anyone.

"I simply took his free will… He has none now, Spicer. You see, people like him have to be beaten down in order to be used. I do hope you enjoy his new persona as my mindless warrior."

"He does _**not**_ belong to you! Now you will let him go!" Jack practically screamed.

"Very well." Chase turned to the now emotionless Raimundo. "Kill him."

Raimundo looked up, eyes twitching and walked slowly towards Jack like a predator.

Jack took out a small metal pole the size of his hand and pressed a button, thus extending it to a staff.

His thoughts turned even more horrifying.

He has never wanted to kill anyone as much as he wanted to kill Chase Young.

. . .

A/N: Short, but if I wrote any more, I would have covered too much. Hope you all enjoy the second chapter. Reviews always appreciated!


	3. Video Games

A/N: Chapter three~ Enjoy. Can you tell I like using Lana del Rey songs as inspiration?

. . .

 _Cruel World_

 _Chapter three: Video Games_

 _It's_ _ **you,**_ _it's_ _ **you,**_ _it's all for_ _ **you,**_ _everything I do, I tell_ _ **you all the time…**_

 _ **-Heaven**_ _is a place on earth on with_ _ **you.**_

 _Tell me all the things_ _ **you**_ _want to do-_

 _I heard_ _ **you**_ _like the bad girls honey- is that_ _ **true?**_

 _-It's better than I_ _ **ever even knew.**_ _They say the world is built for_ _ **two.**_

 _Only worth living if_ _ **somebody**_ _is loving you._

 _Baby now_ _ **you**_ _do._

For every hit that was placed upon his metal pole from someone whom he onced called partner and friend, Jack Spicer took all of his hate that grew in abundance and directed it to the very person forcing Raimundo to do this to him. He fended off Raimundo for a while, dodging several kicks and even some elemental wind attacks but found himself growing to be tired. He knew he could not keep up anymore. He knew he was going to lose. For a brief moment, he glanced at Chase whom stood there crossing his arms watching the display like a tyrant watching his people fight to their bloodied deaths and still thought of nothing more of how he wanted him to pay for tarnishing Raimundo, using him like an object and having this moment even _be_ a moment.

Jack fended off Raimundo as best as he could but found himself growing to be devoid of energy to fight him. Jack fell to his knees, dropping his staff and immediately felt Raimundo's hands clench around his neck, tightening slowly but surely. Chase had a look of pure madness on his face and all Jack could do is return it with a glare. He walked closer, stopping Raimundo's hands and removing them from his neck.

"Did you really think you would die so easily, Spicer?"

"Go to hell," Jack snarled.

It would be the last words he would say at the moment as Chase placed his hand upon his face, causing Jack to become unconscious.

. . .

Jack awoke to a cold dungeon with his hands and feet chained. So far, it didn't look like Chase beat him… yet. He was probably waiting for Jack to awake, so he could deliver the pain necessary while listening to Jack scream and cry out.

 _Of course. The bastard is going to torture me to death. He's so clichéd. But… Raimundo. I can't let him be used like that._

Jack heard a door open and walked in Chase. He promptly rolled his eyes upon seeing the warlord enter the cell with him, looking at him with the most obvious and less-subtle smirk on his face.

"You know, if I weren't chained, I would rip that stupid smirk off your face," Jack snarled. "Probably throw some acid if I had any in your face too, for fucking up Raimundo's mind like that."

Chase simply bent down, and lifted up Jack's chin so their eyes met. What happened next was Chase releasing the shackles binding Jack. He knows that he won't be able to do anything. Won't be able to run nor do anything else in that nature to protect himself. Some twisted form of smile appears on Chase's face as he makes his next move.

Jack lets out screams out of his control as Chase just does _anything_ to release his anger on him for having the audacity to challenge him time after time again. Jack is shaking as Chase keeps on beating him. He can feel at least two of his ribs broken. He can see his skin bruised to the likes where he could not hide what has happened to him in any manor. At last as Jack is groaning on the ground and coughing up blood from his mouth, Chase stops, or so Jack thinks.

He lifts Jack upright, and all Jack can do is glare. It would be too painful to utter a word.

"Still have some fight in you? We'll have none of that," he says.

He moves stuck red hair from hiding Jack's left eye.

Jack screams until he falls unconscious from the curdling pain.

. . .

An agonizing five hours later, Jack awakens. He is still not chained and the gate that which held him is now wide open. It seems Chase had no further use of him and would allow the genius to leave whenever he saw fit. Jack didn't want to waste the opportunity. He hated Chase with all of his being but he wasn't about to test the distorted generosity of Chase and stay to endure more pain.

Standing was hell, but Jack managed to do it, and returned to what used to be Raimundo's home.

He cleaned dried blood off of his body and washed his hair, red dye coming out to reveal his original white hair color. Once he finished cleaning up himself, he bandaged his chest, having an extensive knowledge on how to care for certain broken bones as the genius hated hospitals and tried his best to avoid them at all costs despite whatever injury he had. He dried his hair, it's length reaching to his mid back. He crafted himself a square, white eyepatch in a matter of minutes and put it on, and also parted his hair so that it covered the eyepatch as well.

A while later, Hannibal's crow came along and dropped a red bottle in his hands, and left a note.

" _To undo that spell on Raimundo. Use it wisely."_

He cannot rest, despite his injuries. He _has_ to bring Raimundo back. Resting while Raimundo was doing everything Chase told him like a mindless slave would be an insult to him, and an insult to Jack himself.

 _Do I love him? Is that why? Is that why I don't care about what's happened to me?_

He walked back to the bathroom after hiding away the potion where only he could find it and looked at himself through the mirror.

He cried through one eye.

. . .

A/N: So, so sorry that this is rushed! I wanted to get it out as I've been putting it off for way too long. I hope you enjoyed regardless.


End file.
